


Black Diamonds Pretty

by NekoMida



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Rough Sex, Shy curious Curie, Strap-Ons, Sweaty Happy Sex, Turned On By Fighting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26809129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida
Relationships: Curie & Female Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Writing Rainbow Black





	Black Diamonds Pretty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



Curie was everything a synth was supposed to be, as human as appearance and mannerisms allowed, but there was something missing. Something that told the artificial heart in her chest that it was missing a component, and she sought it out.

What she found was Cait, an underground fighter who made her stomach feel flips as she watched her fight. Every swing of the baseball bat, muscles gleaming, made the odd sensation occur further, and once the fight was done, she found herself being flirted with by none other than Cait herself. 

“You’re a pretty thing...why don’t you come back to my place. I’d hate to share your attention when I’ve just stolen it all away.” Cait’s lips pulled into a soft grin,and before Curie knew it she was whisked away to an apartment, far away from all the noise of the arena, where it smelled of Cait’s sweat and her soap.

Lips crashed onto hers, making the flips in her stomach worse as rough hands tugged at her clothes, easing her back onto the bed before fingers were dragged down her skin. Curie cried out behind the kiss, face flaming with the new emotion as Cait bit into her neck, already yanking open Curie’s shirt so that her mouth could fasten onto a nipple that hardened in the chilled air. Relentless, even as Curie’s fingers twisted into Cait’s hair, hips bucking against the other woman.

“I’m going to take my time with you, but first…” Cait unbuttoned her trousers, slipping them to the floor, and turned around so that Curie couldn’t see what she was doing. “Dirty talk me, cutie. And take off your pants.”

Curie did as she was told. “Dirty talk? I see no filth here.”

“Oh, you darling thing. I can’t wait to ruin you.” Cait turned around, an object protruding from between her legs that looked like a penis, but in a different color than her skin. “Just open your legs up for me, nice and slow.”

Curie was already soaked, warmth pooling between her legs, and Cait kneeled above her, pinning her hands together as the object slid into her. “Oh, yes. That’s good. Knees around me, love.” Her mouth met Curie’s, and what followed was earth-shattering sex that had Curie writhing beneath Cait as she fucked into her roughly, holding Curie’s hands still as her hips thrust against Curie’s.

“Want to go for a ride, doll? Let me see those lovely little French tits bounce?” Cait licked her lips, rolling them over so that Curie straddled her, and she bucked upwards, hands kneading a breast as her own orgasm built. “Keep going doll, you’re doing great. Feels good.”

Her hips moved on their own, thrusting back down against Cait as Curie felt her nipples getting pinched and nipped at, fingers digging into her hips as a tidal wave built inside of her, crashing down just as Cait yanked her back down for a kiss, hands fisted into her short hair. She couldn’t move, letting Cait turn her over so that the stars in her eyes would fall first before Curie had to remove herself from the tangled embrace of limbs. Cheeks red, she looked over the other woman, fingers drifting over Cait’s scarred skin, across her breasts, down her stomach.

“Careful. I’ll be wanting another round with you if you tempt me too much. Might have to tie those hands up if they keep wandering.” A wicked smile played across Cait’s lips, and she pressed another kiss to Curie’s mouth, slower this time but still laced with hunger.

“That’s okay with me. I’d like to know more...and feel more.” Curie felt her own smile perk up, just as her lips dragged down to Cait’s neck, feeling the other woman buck into her once more. The slickness of the object made it much easier to slide against, and Curie let out a gasp as cold air rushed between her legs, shaking with anticipation.

They wouldn’t leave the bed until Cait was sure that she had Curie twisted around her little finger, and knew every inch of her intimately.


End file.
